Kingdom Hearts
by Sanura Bey
Summary: Long ago the darkness came was they won, but now it's back. Will they win again?
1. A Voice that Calls

Long ago, all the worlds were connected and a warm light covered them. The people all loved the light, and at length, they began to fight for it. Darkness was born in the people's hearts. The darkness swallowed many hearts and much light, and before long, it had spread far, and the worlds disappeared into darkness. However, inside the heart of one woman, there was still a light. Gathering the light into her hands she recreated the worlds. To create these worlds, however, she sacrificed her own heart. She became a victim to the darkness she fought so hard to protect. The worlds she gave her life for were not all connected. She feared the connection would allow the darkness to spread again, worse than before, and force another person to sacrifice him or herself for her mistake. But she made sure that if the darkness did spread and the worlds were again, someone would be able to save them all, with enough light within them. She named one who was dear to her, her loving younger sister, as the first one with this ability. She locked all true light away in darkness, to sleep soundly forever, where her soul joined it. Her soul would only awaken when her heart returned to her.

* * *

Many years later on a small island a young girl washed up on the beach, her long blond hair lying all around her like a soft glow in the moonlight.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? My name's Riku." She sat up and looked at the young silver haired boy.

"I'm Asmara. Where am I?" and with that the young girl passed out, falling into Riku's arms.

* * *

I walked with Riku towards the beach where Kairi and Sora were admiring the raft.

"Wow! It's taking shape! Out boat!" Sora said as we walked up.

"Asmara and I did most of it, though!" the two younger kids turned to look at us as we continued our way up. "Since both of you were slacking. Were you feeding each other Paopu fruit or something?" he asked them and I laughed at Sora's face.

"What the heck, Riku?" he asked.

"He's just kidding, Sora. You have such a short temper!" we laughed at him. We added the items we had gathered to the raft then sat on the edges.

"If we go to the end of the sea, I wonder if we'll really find another world." Sora said as I looked over everything I saw.

"Everything will be answered when we get there. We'll know the kind of world that Kairi and Asmara came from. And why we're here." Riku told him. "If Kairi and Asmara hadn't come to this island, we never would have thought there were other worlds out there. We would have lived the res of out lives out in this unchanging scenery." I looked at Riku as he spoke.

"Oh! I'm making something cool right now!" Kairi said and we all looked at her. "It's a necklace of Thalassa shells. Long ago, sailors would wear them and pray for a safe trip, and pray that no matter where they went, they'd come back one day." Kairi told us.

"Don't worry!" Sora said splashing in the water. "Let's go! Let's go see the world, the four of us! Right" We nodded at him and talked about nothing important for a majority of the evening. As the sky grew dark we all got up and started to leave. The boys stayed behind and talked while Kairi and I walked ahead. We all waved bye at the boats and all went home.

* * *

That night I watched the sky as the sunset and long after. A light enveloped the island we had been on earlier and I smirked. He was here.

"The door is opened. This world is connected." My hair changed back to its normal state as did my eyes. My black locks blew in the wind as my red eyes watched the island and the horizon.


	2. The Invasion

The next day was spent getting everything ready for tomorrow, the day we set sail. At the end of it we didn't stay on the island like usual, we had to go home and get ready.

"Anyhow, remember not to sleep in tomorrow, you three!" Kairi called to us as we got into our boats.

"Yeah!"

"Night!" with that we all left and went home. I didn't bother going home and packing, I wouldn't need to. When it was dark enough I left the main island and went the the play island. I walked to a small island that was attached to the play island by a bridge and waited for the others. Riku was the first one there.

"Hello, Riku." I said feeling myself change. My blond hair was turning black and my blue eyes were turning red. My baggy jeans and top turned into tight black pants and a red mid-drift. My tennis shoes changed into black knee high heeled boots with the handles of my sais sticking out of them.

"Who are you?" he asked me. I smirked.

"You know who I am. I'm Asmara."

"So you knew we'd never find your world when we left." he said looking down slightly.

"The best way to get to other worlds is to come with me into the darkness. It will take us where we need to go." I held my hand out for him and he looked at me, weighing his options.

"What about Sora and Kairi?" he asked me, I knew he'd never leave them.

"Do you really think I'd leave our friends behind? Do you think so little of me?" I asked making my face show the hurt. My hand lowered slightly and he walked closer to me. He took my hand and smiled at me. In my other hand I collected the darkness and put the portal on the ground below our feet. I looked out over the ocean with Riku by my side. I told him everything he needed to know about the darkness, I wouldn't be able to convince Sora to join us. I heard footsteps and turned to see Sora running towards us.

"Riku! Kairi and Asmara aren't with you? Ri…" Riku turned towards him with a smirk on his face. The darkness at our feet grew, ready to take us home. "Riku!?"

I felt my Darkness crack around Sora, the Keyblade has located its new master. I sent a Darkside after him with orders to bring the boy to me. Riku would work with us better if Sora was around. I felt the Darkside and the smaller Heartless he'd summoned die, but how could he have mastered the Keyblade so quickly? I opened up a portal of darkness to try and drag Sora here but something went wrong. A bright light pushed away my darkness and I lost Sora.


End file.
